Derriere Le Rideau
WARNING: THIS IS AN EPISODE WRITTEN BY BERRYLEAF, SO IT'S DEFINITELY GONNA BE CREEPY PROCEED WITH CAUTION ' "I'll show you a side kick!"'' '''In an horror-themed challenge, the teams must find five papers without being attacked by a psycho hunter, who is helped unintentionally by an inocent camper, which someone doesn't like. Another camper meets her ultimate fate, after someone reveals her biggest secret. Lately, meanwhile a pair of relatives get voted off, a villian takes revenge on her old partner, by turning him into the girl of his dreams. -The episode opens up with Sky screaming- Sky: 'Oh my! What happened to me? '''Tyler: '*wakes up* Geez, Sky. Some of us are trying to get some rest, if you don't mind. 'Sky: '(CONF:) I just woke up and all my clothes changed...they're all black...and also this strange red necklace appeared on my neck...what happened? 'Dave: '*wakes up* Oh hey Sky-whatcha WOAH. What happened to your clothes? 'Sky: '''N-nothing! Nothing happened Danielle-er, I mean Dave. '''Dave: '(CONF:) Did she just say Danielle? Nooo....why would she say that? 'Cody: '''Hey Sky, can I look at your book real quick? I want to learn some spells for you to do on some people. '''Dave: '''Spells? '''Sky: '''Hah, don't be ridiculous Cody, I don't know anything about spells... '''Cody: '''Of course you do, y'know the book... '''Sky: '*motioning Cody to shut up* '''Cody: '''Hey Sky, why are you making those signs with your hands? I don't know sign language. '''Dave: '''Sky, what's this book? '''Sky: '''It's nothing... '''Cody: It's not nothing! Remember how you used it to turn Dave into-*sky covers his mouth and glares at him* Sky: 'No Cody, I '''don't '''remember that. '''Cody: '''Ah, well anyways, isn't it time for the sun to come up? '''Dave: '''Yeah, it's 7:00 AM... '''Samey: '*is sleeping, suddenly jolted awake by the pounding of her bed* '''Amy: '''Psst, Samey. Give me your bed, mine's all wet. '''Samey: '''Why is it wet? '''Amy: '''IT JUST IS!!!!! *throws samey on the floor* '''Samey: '''Ow... '''Suddenly, a loud noise is heard outside. The contestants run out of their cabins to see Chris flying a helicopter with a big french flag painted on the side of it Chris: '''Bonjour, contestants. As you may have noticed, it's really dark! '''Dawn: '''I can't see any of my animal friends with all of this darkness around! '''Chris: '''Well, to make it better, I decided to pull all the power out of the island. '''All of the lights from both teams' cabins shut off Chris: '*throws the teams flashlights* These flashlights are powered by understanding French words. The French word will play and you will get light for 5 seconds. Each team needs to locate 5 papers scattered around the forest without being caught by a psycho maniac! Once you get the five papers you need to get in one of those two trucks, and finally drive to this shack. Ready? '''Paintbrush: '''Actually I had a question about- '''Chris: '''Go! '''Noah: '''And what do I do? '''Chris: '''Uh, you can return to the competition or whatever. Have fun. '''Noah: '''Sweet! '''Dawn: '''Oh, I'm so overjoyed to be by your side again Noah. I even drew several pictures of you and animals. '''Noah: '''Er...that's nice Dawn. '''Dawn: '''I will never leave you again, my sweet critter. *hugs noah* '''Jo: '''Come on lovebirds, let's go! '''Flashlight: '''Comment-allez vu? '''Jasmine: '''How are you? '''Flashlight: '*turns on* 'Jasmine: '''Look! Some papers! '''Jo: '''Excellent observation, Jasmine...except I only see ONE! *runs to the paper and grabs it* '''Max: '''Great job finding the paper, my EVIL friend. '''Jasmine: '''Yeah, it's great that JO found it... '''Brick: '''I don't see any psycho maniacs. '''Paintbrush: '''Haha! I am cameoing as the psycho maniac! '''Brick: '''Who are you? '''Paintbrush: '''Er...Paintbrush? From Inanimate Insanity? '''Brick: '''Doesn't ring a bell '''Paintbrush: '''Y'know, the unknown gender freak? '''Brick: '''I'm getting nothing, dude, or gal if you prefer. '''Paintbrush: '''UGH! I don't have time for this! *injects brick with paint, and he faints* '''Jo: '''BRICKKK!!!! '''Jasmine: '''Ooh, you got a crush Jo? '''Jo: '*blushes* Uh, no! Just don't want to lose another challenge, y'know? '''Jasmine: '''Whatever you say, mate. *snickers* '''The scene pans over to the Dragons Cody: 'I don't know any French! '''Sky: '''Oh yeah? By chance, are there any languages you DO know? '''Cody: '''Er...English? '''Sky: '''Oh, that's REALLY helpful in this challenge Cody. '''Dave: '''Sky, he's just trying to help- '''Sky: '''Shut up Dave! I don't need any of your sass! '''Dave: '(CONF:) Sky is scaring me... '''Tyler: '''Hey Dave, can I talk to you, dude to dude? '''Dave: '''Yeah, sure man. '''Tyler: '''I really miss Lindsay man, she's my '''girl y'know? And I need my girl to be in this competition with me because what is a guy without his girl? Dave: '''*butterflies in his stomach* Uh, can we continue this conversation another time? '''Tyler: '''What so you're just going to ignore me? Man, don't be such a '''girl! Dave: 'Ergh... *runs off* '''Tyler: '''What's his problem? '''Sky: '*looks at tyler nervously* I have no clue, hah hah! Nothing abnormal is happening to our friend Dave, I'm sure. HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 'Tyler: '(CONF:) I'm on a team with freaks... 'Flashlight: '''Ou est vu? '''Sky: '''Where are you? '''Flashlight: '*turns on* 'Sky: '''Wait, how did I know that? I never took French. '''Samey: '''Look, a paper! '''Amy: '''I saw it first! *pushes samey and runs for the papers* Haha, they're mine! '''Samey: '*runs at amy* No, they're mine! 'Paintbrush: '*pops up behind them from a bush* No, you're mine. *grabs amy and samey* 'Sky: '*the two papers float over to her and she grabs them* Yes! 'Tyler: '''Aw man, the hotties are gone. '''Danielle: '*returns to the group* Hey, everyone! Does anybody have any gum? '''Tyler: '''And the hotties are back! Kickin'! *tyler jumps up and kicks in victory, however he kicks danielle in the face* Oops... '''On the Butterflies... Max: '''And we'll always be EVIL...EVIL! It's definetly in my blood! '''Jo: '''Max, can you shut up for two seconds? '''Max: '''No, I must show my evilness to everyone, sidekick! '''Jo: '''Excuse me? *grabs max* '''Max: '''Well, I called you my sidekick, because you're my sidekick, sidekick. '''Jo: '''I'll show you a side kick! *kicks max a few yards away* That should teach him. '''Jasmine: '''Wow, Jo. Good job getting rid of another one of our TEAM MEMBERS. '''Jo: '''What? *in the distance, max is grabbed by paintbrush* Oh... '''Jasmine: '''Luckily, while you were fooling around, I found 3 more papers. '''Jo: '''That's great, Jasmine. And the last one? '''Jasmine: '''We're looking for it, hold your kangaroos. '''Jo: '''wat '''Flashlight: '''Derriere Le Rideau '''Noah: '''I got this one! Behind the curtain! '''The flashlight turns on, and reveals a huge bush with a curtain. Noah opens the curtain, and Dawn and Paintbrush are behind it Dawn: 'They're over here-OH CRAP. Er, hi Noah. '''Noah: '''Dawn, what are you doing? '''Paintbrush: '''She told me where to find you guys. And it looks like I found you, too! *injects noah with paint* '''Dawn: '''Noah!!!! That was low, Paintbrush. Very, very low. '''Paintbrush: '''Hah, I wish that wasn't the same for you. Your boyfriend forever is going to be ticked when he wakes up! '''Dawn: '(CONF:) My aura reads I'll be safe...my aura reads I'll be safe. '''Dawn: '''Jo and Jasmine! Please run! Quickly! '''Paintbrush: '''Well, you're no use to me anymore. This alliance is so cancelled. *injects dawn with paint and runs off* '''Jo: '''What just happened? '''Jasmine: '''Forget about it, Jo. We gotta get this last paper and go. '''Jo: '''Alright, fine. *picks up the flashlight* '''Flashlight: '''Qui est Paintbrush vraiment? '''Jo: '''Uh, I don't know that one. '''Flashlight: '''Qui est Paintbrush vraiment? '''Jasmine: '''Jo, just answer the question. '''Jo: '''I don't know!!!! '''Flashlight: '''QUI EST PAINTBRUSH VRAIMENT? QUI EST PAINTBRUSH VRAIMENT? '''Jo: '''Don't yell at me, you little cyborg punk *throws the flashlight into the woods* '''A huge light shines out of the woods and onto the Butterflies' final paper. Jasmine: '''Well, guess we're all good then. Easy enough, right mate? '''Suddenly, the flashlight grows into a big robot and starts approaching Jasmine Jo: '''Er...Jasmine? '''Jasmine: '''Yeah, I know we gotta go. Just admiring all of these woods, y'know they're a lot different than the forests in the outback. '''Jo: '''JASMINE? WE GOTTA GO, NOW! '''Jasmine looks behind her and sees the giant robot, she is then paralyzed with fear. Jo: '''Jasmine? Hello? Ah, great. *picks up jasmine and the papers and runs to the truck location* '''On the Dragons... Cody: 'Scooby scooby doo. Ou est vu? We got some work to do now. '''Sky: '''I thought you said you didn't know any French. '''Cody: '''Oh, you were talking about French? I thought you said Spanish. '''Sky: '''But you just said- '''Cody: '''Welp, no time to fight about it now. We should get those papers and hit the road if we want to beat the other team. '''Tyler: '*picks up a stick and hits a dirt road* Like this? '''Cody: '''Well, you're close, but not exa- '''Cody is cut off by Tyler being pulled into the bushes by Paintbrush, however three papers fly out of where he was Cody: 'Well, that's convenient. *grabs the papers* Let's follow this road. '''Sky: '(CONF:) Finally, Cody's actually helping me for once. 'Cody: '''Hey Sky, after we win this challenge, can I take a look at your book of dark magic? '''Dave: '''Book of what? '''Sky: '*facepalms* '''At the end of the roads, both teams are getting' into their trucks' Dave: 'Hah, you guys look exhausted. '''Jo: '''You don't even know. But, here's something for you to know. We're getting the lead. *steps on the gas* '''Dave: '''Aw, nuts. '''Cody: '*steps on the gas* 'Jo: '''This is as easy as chocolate pie! '''Jasmine: '*wakes up* Woah, what happened? Oh gawd, this truck is very enclosed. I'm not very comfortable right now. '''Jo: '''Jasmine, sit down please. '''Jasmine: '''It's too crowded, Jo! Get me outta here! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!! *shakes jo and the truck swerves off into the dragons' truck* '''Cody: '''Hey, what's the big idea? '''Sky: '''Cody, look at the road! '''Cody: '''Huh? *the dragons' truck drives off the edge of the road into the woods* '''The Dragons' truck is totalled and Dave, Cody, and Sky are sitting around it looking dizzy. Sky: 'Gee, Cody. You're a big help. '''Cody: '''Can I still look at your book later? '''Sky: '''UGHHH '''Jo: '*pulls up to the shack* Yes! Big finish! '''Jasmine: '''Oh mah gawd, oh mah gawd. *runs out of the truck* '''Chris: '''And the Butterflies win!!! Dragons, I'll see you at elimination tonight. It's a big one. '''At camp, the sky is still dark and the time is 5:00 PM. Sky is glaring at a worried Cody and Amy and Samey are bickering Amy: '''You cost us the challenge, loser! '''Samey: '''Me? You're the one who made all the noise! '''Amy: '''Look, all I know is someone is going to be eliminated tonight, and it sure isn't going to be me. '''Elimination Ceremony Chris: 'Well, first things first. Tonight, I only have 4 marshmallows on my plate. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you are eliminated. Marshmallows go to Sky, Dave, and Tyler. *throws them marshmallows* '''Tyler: '''Hardcore! '''Chris: '''Cody, Amy, and Samey. Let's see why you're here. Amy and Samey, your nonstop bickering had you two easily captured by Paintbrush. Cody, you drove your team's truck off the road and cost your team the challenge. '''Cody: '''I couldn't help it! Jo drove right into me! '''Chris: '*with one finger in front of his mouth, spitting all over cody's face* Hush....anyways, you're lucky tonight, because you only received one vote. Amy and Samey, with two votes each, you're both eliminated. '''Samey: '''I understand. You guys made the right choice. '''Amy: '''What? This can't be! I can't get eliminated with my spoiled little sister Samey! I was supposed to make it to the merge! '''Chris: '''Well, you are, and you didn't. Goodbye to you both. *the boot kicks them away* Don't go anywhere, because I have one more twist! As promised, Paintbrush will be joining your team. '''Dragons: '''WHAT? '''Chris: '''Hey, a contract's a contract. I told that to Gwen back in season 1. '''Sky: '''Gwen...*stares at cody and then grins* '''Paintbrush: '''Well, while you might not want me, I'm very glad to join you all and hope we have a wonderful time together winning challenges as a team! *smiles* '''Tyler: BOOOO!!! You see my thumb pointing downwards? That's because I'm booing you. BOOOO!!! 9:00 PM Dawn: '''I'm really glad you're back Noah. '''Noah: '''Glad to be back. '''Dawn: '''Is that sarcasm? '''Noah: '''Yes. '''In the Dragon's cabin 'Sky: '(CONF:) Little Cody can't keep his mouth shut about my book, so I must do what has to be done. 'Cody: '*is sleeping* Gwen...no! I'm over you Gwen! '''Sky: '''By the powers of the sky, Be the former crush of thy! Position Switch! '''Cody: '''Gwen...why can't I stop thinking about Gwen...memories? Memories of Gwen? What is going on? *wakes up* '''Sky: '''Oh crap *jumps back into bed, which is the top bunk* '''Cody: '''It must be nothing. *goes back to sleep, where gwen's memories flood his dreams. Slowly, he begins to change into who he once loved, the one and only Gwen* '''Sky: '''Sweet dreams, Cody. -END OF EPISODE- Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Berryleaf Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Pre-Merge